Dragon Slayer II/Quick guide
Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend No boosts allowed: * Magic * Smithing * Mining * Crafting * Agility (Higher recommended) * Thieving (Higher recommended) * Construction * Hitpoints |items = *A pickaxe * 8 oak planks * 10 swamp paste * At least 12 nails of any kind (Bringing more is recommended, nails may bend) * A hammer * A saw * Catspeak amulet * Ghostspeak amulet * Goutweed * Dragonstone * 2 molten glass * Glassblowing pipe * Spade * Astral rune * Pestle and mortar Recommended: |kills = * Vorkath (level 392) * Spawn (level 100) * Robert the Strong '' (level 194) '' * 2 Green dragon (level 79) * 2 Blue dragon (level 111) * Red dragon (level 152) * Iron dragon (level 189) * Brutal green dragon (level 227) * Black dragon (level 227) * Steel dragon (level 246) * Brutal red dragon (level 289) * Mithril dragon (level 304) * Adamant dragon (level 338) * Rune dragon (level 380) * Galvek (level 608) |recommended = * Stamina potion * Serpentine helm or antidote++ * Ectophial * High tier combat equipment, high-healing food and prayer potions}} Walkthrough Starting Out Items required: Pickaxe. Recommended: Amulet of Glory, Digsite Pendant, gear for killing level 100 monster. *Talk to Alec Kincade outside the Myths Guild to start the quest. (2-1) *Talk to Dallas Jones at the karamja pub at Musa Point. (2) *Go to Elvarg's Lair under Crandor, talk to Dallas jones. *Mine the blockage in the northern wall and Enter the tunnel. *Inspect the ancient machinery to the east for Old notes, read them. *Investigate the Ancient Mural to the north. Spawn (level 100) will attack you, kill it. *Investigate the mural again. *Talk to Dallas Jones. Fossil Island Items required: 8 Oak planks, 10 Swamp paste, 12 Nails, a Hammer, and a Saw. Recommended: at least 7 free inventory spaces. *Head to fossil island and talk to Dallas Jones in the basement of the House on the Hill. (1) *Find the missing 24 map pieces and use them on the map in the middle of the room. **Search the open chest north of the map for 5 pieces. **Go upstairs, search the open chest on the north wall for 3 pieces. **Go outside, search the fungi just north of the staircase for 4 pieces. **Search the hook briar south of the house for 7 pieces. **Run to the east, search the mushtree for 5 pieces. *Use all your pieces on the map in the middle of the room. *Talk to Dallas Jones and solve the map puzzle. **Pieces can be clicked to rotate them, and also dragged to swap them. *Talk to Jardric at the museum camp. *Bring 8 Oak planks, 10 Swamp paste, 12 Nails, a Hammer, and a Saw to the west side of the island (Just southwest of the "Mushroom Meadow" Magic Mushtree) and build a rowboat. Dragonkin Island *Talk to Dallas and board the boat (1) *Head northwest from the boat to the ruined courtyard, and climb up the western stairs. *Climb down the trapdoor to the south, then down the stairs to the north. *Talk to Dallas Jones *Search the skeleton to the east and read the Aivas' diary you find. *Talk to dallas again Bob's Memories Items required: Catspeak amulet (e), Seal of passage, Melee gear, Ground astral rune, goutweed. Recommended: Quick transportation to Sophanem, a good Crush weapon. *Wear your Catspeak amulet (e) and find and talk to Bob the Cat. *Meet bob and the Sphinx in Sophanem. **The sphinx will enchant you. You can now talk to cats without the catspeak amulet! *Head to lunar isle and talk to bob and the Oneiromancer. (Chat 3-1) Bring your seal of passage *Grow some Goutweed or get it from the troll stronghold store room if you don't have it already. *Make a Dream potion by filling the Dream vial with water and adding your Goutweed and Ground astral rune. *Gear up for a fight, light the Ceremonial Brazier and use your Dream potion on the flame. **You can leave and rejoin the fight at any time by talking to Bob again. **If you die, you can reclaim your items in a chest by the Brazier for . Don't die again or they will vanish. *Talk to Bob and Not Bob, then head through the barrier and kill Robert the Strong. **He can't be fought with range or magic, bring melee gear and a crush weapon. **He can hit through Protect from Missiles but it reduces damage taken. **When he shouts "See if you can hide from this!", run behind one of the pillars to avoid his special attack. If it hits you, it can deal up to 60 damage and will knock off your prayers. **Supercombat potion, an inventory full of food and a prayer potion highly recommended. Do not underestimate! The Dragonkin Key *You now need to collect the four parts of the key to open the door on the Dragonkin island. Rellekka Items required: Range gear, dragonfire and venom protection, food, and prayer. Recommended: Crumble undead runes, Toxic blowpipe, Super antifire potion, Anti-venom+, Ranging potion, Prayer potion, Karambwans and Dark crabs or similar. * Ask Brundt the Chieftain in Rellekka about the dragonkin fortress. * Talk to Torfinn on the dock to the north to go to Ungael. * Kill Vorkath. **If you die, you can reclaim your items from Torfinn for . Don't die again or they will vanish. **Before the fight, put on Protect from Magic and drink your Anti-venom+, Super antifire, and Ranging potions. ***'Make sure to re-pot during the fight', Super antifire has a short duration. **Vorkath has several different regular attacks, including a melee attack. The two important ones are: ***Orange fireball, shot into the air - Move several squares away from your current position. ***Pink fireball, shot at you - Your prayers will be knocked off, turn them back on. **After every six regular attacks, Vorkath will use one of his special attacks: ***He will spit acid all over the arena and start firing fireballs very rapidly at your current location. Find a straight line clear of acid spots and walk back and forth along it to avoid the fireballs. With good timing and positioning you can click away from the boss and then click him to keep dealing damage, but it's safer to just focus on your movement. ***He will hit you with Dragonfire barrage, freezing you in an ice block. He will then summon a Zombified spawn that slowly walks to you, if it reaches you it will deal upwards of 60 damage. Kill it before it gets you, using Crumble Undead will guarantee a one-hit kill. You will stay frozen and Vorkath will stop attacking you until you kill the spawn or it reaches you. *After you kill him, climb over the Ice Chunks in the north of the arena. *Walk along the path to the northwest of the island and enter the cave. **There are venomous spiders inside, don't forget your Anti-venom+. *Possibly optional: Gather the old notes for some lore. **Head east and inspect the Ancient Incubator for some Old notes. **Keep going east and inspect the Ancient Equipment for more Old notes. **Go south to the east side of the big glass tank, inspect the Ancient Incubator for more Old notes. **Go to the southeast corner of the room, search the Ancient Machinery for more Old notes. **Go west, search the Ancient Equipment for more Old notes. **Go to the southwest corner, search the Ancient Machinery for more Old notes. *Pull the lever in the southwest section, then run to the room on the east wall. *Search the Stone chest for a Dragon key piece and an Ancient key! Karamja Items needed: Machete, any axe, 200 gp for brimhaven cart *Head to the southern coast of the Khazari Jungle and down the staircase into the maze. *Navigate to the center of the maze and take the key piece. **Avoid spikes and traps with thieving and agility. **Use protection prayers to protect from the golems' attacks. ***Red: Melee ***Green: Ranged ***Blue: Magic *Once you have taken the key, the plinth can be used to transport you out. Kourend Items needed: food, light source Speak to the Shayzien historian Amelia, who is just south west of the bank to find that you need to enter the crypt in the graveyard to the south. Enter the crypt go directly east then take the ladder to the north. Go north and down the stairs to the east. Finally run south until you reach a crypt. Search the tomb to find the puzzle. Robert is from arkney and has bow, Avias is from zaranthium and has crossbow, cammora is from saranthium and has axe, tristan is from karville and has sword. Puzzle is different for every player. Morytania Items needed: amulet of ghostspeak one cut Dragonstone, 2 molten glass, a glassblowing pipe, chisel, spade and some food. *Talk to Reldo at Varrock Castle. (Chat 1) *Search the second most north bookcase. *Talk to Reldo Again. (Chat 1) *Go to Port Phasmatys and speak with any ghost villager. *Speak to Sarah next to the Bank to find out she has hidden the key piece in the woods. *Head to Ava at Draynor manor and make sure to bring one cut Dragonstone, 2 molten glass, a glassblowing pipe, chisel and spade. Talk to her. (Chat 3) *Use your glassblowing pipe on your molten glass and talk to Ava again. (Chat 3) *Head to Mort Myre Swamp Woods and use the locator to find the key piece. Bring the spade and food, due the locator hurts you every time you use it. Forging the Key Items required: Fire wave runes, food, games neck, digsite pendant, hammer, tinderbox, 4 key pieces, ancient key, stamina(1) and a home tele to get to a bank to prepare Start this by going to talk to Dallas Jones. And after you have all 4 pieces of the key, go to barb assault bank, grab a hammer, tinderbox,food and use a stamina done and go to Ancient Cavern (mith dragons) go to the ladder up to mithril dragons, there's a gate facing south, on the west side of the second floor. Click the gate once to use the ancient key on it and again to go in. Light the 3 dragon heads (with the fire wave spell) then exit. Go back down stairs and go to the south and then west to the farthest corner and go back up. Follow the room and use a key on one of the small anvils lining the forge. Head back to fossil island, take the boat you made and talk to Dallas in the basement of the house. Just talk to him and see a cut scene. Gathering an Army *Travel to Varrock and speak with King Roald about the dragon threat *Speak with the following rulers "about the dragon threat" in any order: **Sir Amik Varze in Falador **King Lathas in Ardounge **Chieftain Brundt in Rellekka *Return to Varrock and enter the dining room north of the king choose (1) *Speak with Bob *Return to Rellekka and take the boat back to Ungael by speaking to Torfinn Final Boss For all 4 waves protect mage. It is recommended to set quick prayers for this fight because his purple flames attack will turn off the players prayers. Recommended to use range and strong defensive gear. Different attacks: * Purple: Turns off prayers, damage * Orange: Dragonfire breath, damage * White: ?? * Red Diamond: Seemed to be range, damage * Dust: Drains run energy and deals damage * "Jad": Falls from sky dealing heavy damage - can be easily avoided * Tsunami: deals heavy damage if you are not in the gap * Rocks: Freeze player in place for a few seconds, doesn't seem to do any damage * Electric bolt: Teleports the player to a different location similar to abby demons * Bombs: On first wave Galvek will drop bombs that if activated deal heavy damage * Basic melee attack Wave 1: Stand next to rail by Galvek, run east and west to dodge "Jad" attacks. Do not run south because you will activate bombs. Wave 2: Galvek will move to west side of boat. Similar to Wave 1 stay near edge of boat and run north/south to avoid "Jad" attack. Galvek will use an attack this wave that will drain run energy. Wave 3: Galvek will move to east side of boat. This wave is the most difficult. Similar to RS3, Galvek will summon "tidal waves" with one opening that you must run through to avoid attacks. Other than that it is pretty straight forward, just again run around to avoid "Jad" attacks. Wave 4: Galvek will move to the center of the boat. His special move for this wave will freeze the player in place. If he freezes you in place and then simultaneously attacks using the "Jad" attack, he will deal a LOT of damage. To avoid this attack, work your way around Galvek either clockwise or counter-clockwise. If you attack once then move you should be able to avoid both of these attacks. The mechanics of the boss fight work in a similar way to Runescape 3’s Queen Black Dragon. That is to say while you’re fighting the dragon a tsunami wave comes at you from either side with a small hole for the player to run through. If you fail to run through the gap you tank the damage. In addition Galvek alternates between the west and east side of the ship. You cannot use melee to kill Galvek. Rewards Smithing experience * Mining experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience *Access to the Myths' Guild.|image = *The ability to speak to cats without the Catspeak Amulet *4x 25,000 experience in Magic, Ranged, Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints by speaking to Ellen, who is found inside the Myths' Guild. }}